


Meddling Senpai

by reraimu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nishinoya's pov, Possessive Behavior, Slight nishiyama undertones very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reraimu/pseuds/reraimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flummoxed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's relationship, and brought on by a sense of fraternal duty to his underclassmen, Nishinoya sets out on a mission to watch over and observe the cutest moments of their relationship. Peeping and spying, all the works-- anything for his precious kouhai. </p><p>He gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> I just so badly wanted to write a fic about an outsider observing tsukki and yamas friendship/relationship. 
> 
> Why Nishinoya u ask? I Don't fuckin kno

Nishinoya has had a rather difficult time trying to decipher the dynamic between his two precious (one not so precious) kouhai for a while now, and he just can't seem to determine if they're actually together or not.

He doesn't really know how he got interested in their relationship in the first place, but he does know that their dynamic intrigues him. Tsukishima is so…Tsukishima. He's moody, brash, reserved, and likes to raise hackles, while Yamaguchi is as sweet as a strawberry. They're so different from each other and he doesn't get how they've been together this long as friends, or something more if there is more. They're like a math equation, and Nishinoya's not very good at figuring out math equations. 

He's observed them closely for quite some time, bordering on two months, and he's seen them in many intimate situations, even if the two in question don't quite realize how chummy they are.

He resolves that he will finally get to the bottom of this once and for all! It was his responsibility as a caring, dependable senpai after all. 

So he sets about observing them more, this time taking notes, or in this case, doodling all over a small legal pad.

Xxx

Nishinoya cuts clear all the way across the school just to observe them in their natural habitat. 

Its lunchtime and the libero's classroom is practically opposite theirs (them being smartypants and all), and he hopes they appreciate his sheer dedication, because what a long walk that was.

Yamaguchi predictably has already scooted his desk beside Tsukishima's, and they're both casually munching from their own respective bentos.

Nishinoya presses himself against the classroom wall and peers from the entryway, not noticing the curious stares from the other students that pass him by. He perks up when one of his kouhai makes a move, and this time it's Tsukishima. 

Blondy shoots a glance toward his friend's bento and notices that Yamaguchi has run out of daikon radish, and Nishinoya beams with pride because he had noticed that too, and Tsukishima doesn't hesitate to pick up what's left of his own daikon with his chopsticks. He scoots the remaining daikon right into Yamaguchi's bento, and the freckled boy shoots the blonde such a grateful smile that Nishinoya feels his eyes welling up with tears. 

He has to admit, Yamaguchi is actually pretty cute when he smiles, and Nishinoya doesn't get much time to mull this thought over because before he knows it, Yamaguchi has his chopsticks raised to Tsukishima's closed mouth, a piece of meat and daikon dangling between them, and Nishinoya's fingers nearly gouge into the cement wall because what will Tsukishima possibly do next?!

The tall second year defies all odds and actually leans forward, opening his mouth in invitation, and Yamaguchi happily feeds him by popping the morsel of food right into the blond's awaiting mouth. 

By this time, Nishinoya is practically vibrating where he stands, sweat starting to accumulate at his temples. He lets out a gust of air, entirely too shaken. Who knew romance could be so thrilling?

"Senpai?"

Nishinoya yelps and quickly ducks out of the classroom's threshold back into the hall, and spins around to find Hinata and Kageyama staring at him quizzically. Kageyama is sipping at a carton of milk and has a vacant, dead look on his face, while Hinata looks utterly curious. 

"Senpai, you're sweating a lot!" Hinata chirps.

"Oh, it seems I am," Nishinoya blinks dumbly. He rummages around through his trouser pockets and pulls out a neatly folded handkerchief. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was truly a desperate situation. 

Bidding Hinata and Kageyama goodbye salutes, Nishinoya spins on his heels and marches off down the hall, all while wiping his sweaty face. He tosses the handkerchief in a nearby trashcan.

Xxxx

The next time he observes them is when Ennoshita orders them all to take a 20 minute break one day during the middle of practice. Nishinoya flutters around with excitement and excess energy, and some of the new first years already know by now to stay clear of him when he's like this. 

He's in the middle of regaling Tanaka with his findings, when he spots Tsukishima and Yamaguchi slipping quietly out the double doors. He bails on Tanaka and zips right outside to follow them. 

He finds them on the side of the gym sitting on some cement steps, and he quickly hides himself behind a nearby bush. 

They're sitting rather close to each other already, knees nearly knocking, and Tsukishima has his headphones over his ears. 

Nishinoya huffs to himself-- well isn't that rude of him! He watches them some more, getting a little more agitated, but then he quirks his head in surprise as Yamaguchi shifts a bit inward towards Tsukishima. The freckled boy settles his elbows on his scraped knees, his fingers curling underneath his chin. He shoots blondy an imploring smile, all dazzling teeth and scrunched up eyes, and Tsukishima complies immediately. Nishinoya doesn't blame him.

Yamaguchi seems to know he's won, and quickly pulls out a set of white earbuds from his own shorts pocket while Tsukishima likewise pulls out an ear-splitter from his.

Now this is new. 

Nishinoya wracks his brain with so many questions. Does Tsukishima always carry an ear-splitter around? Is it because of Yamaguchi? Who actually bought the ear-splitter in the first place? So do they listen to music together often enough to require one?

Nishinoya decides to leave them be…for now. He turns his back on the way Yamaguchi presses happily to Tsukishima's side, his eyes closed contentedly and body bouncing gently with the beat streaming from the taller's phone. 

Nishinoya deems this a complete mystery, and finds that this requires further study.

Xxx

The next time around, Nishinoya doesn't need to observe them so keenly. This time, a new case is brought directly to him-- actually, it smacks straight into Yamaguchi's face.

An errant ball that Hinata hadn't managed to block had come zipping over the net, and poor, sweet Yamaguchi who wasn't really paying attention had received that ball.

With his face. 

There's a deafening thwack! sound and at once the entire gym grows silent. Yamaguchi lands hard on his ass, a whine curdling through his throat, and his hands immediately come up to his face.

When candy red blood steadily drips down the front of Yamaguchi's white T-shirt, the gym erupts into cries of "Yamaguchi are you okay?" and "oh my god he's bleeding!"

Hinata bounds over to his fallen teammate, apologizing profusely and already looking green. Kageyama hovers at his side, looking lost. 

When Yamaguchi pulls his trembling hands away from his face, they come away splotched with red, and Nishinoya winces at the smear of blood all over Yamaguchi's upper lip.

There are tears gathered in the corner of Yamaguchi's eyes, sclera bloodshot and red. He looks so pitiable and such a mess, and Nishinoya is relieved when he sees Yachi jog across the gym with the first aid kit and some towels. He's not exactly surprised though, when Tsukishima impedes her path and sternly yet politely asks for the kit himself.

It's a tender moment when Tsukishima gently kneels down beside Yamaguchi and sets the kit and towels down.

"Tsukki…" Yamaguchi trembles out, and even though he sounds congested and phlegmy and gross, it's endearing.

Tsukishima cradles Yamaguchi's face between his large palms, tilting his head to the side and tutting under his breath as he inspects the damage. He folds up a small towel and carefully pats away the blood from underneath Yamaguchi's nose. He's methodical about it, precise, but Nishinoya sees the tenderness in his actions. Tsukishima is so careful when he applies a cold compress wrapped in a towel on the fleshy part of Yamaguchi's freckled nose. 

Everyone else must sense that there's some sort of weird moment going on here, because they keep shuffling around awkwardly, some of them even looking pointedly away.

"I'll take him to the nurse," Tsukishima mumbles, already hauling Yamaguchi from the floor. He looks so composed, Nishinoya briefly notes, but then he sees Tsukishima's trembling fingers and he understands. 

Tsukishima instructs Yamaguchi to keep the compress on in a soft voice, and as they make their way across the gym, the entire team watches their backs until they slip out the door.

Xxx

The next time he sees one of them Nishinoya is so shocked and flustered, that he forgets his mission entirely and hauls Yamaguchi out of the gym. Nishinoya takes him to a secluded area near the clubroom and spins the taller boy round to face him.

Nishinoya is slightly out of breath, his face aflame, and he's looking at Yamaguchi in both shock and outrage. 

"U-um, noya-senpai, are you okay?" Yamaguchi stammers with worry.

"That's not yours," Nishinoya says severely, his eyes electric. Of course, this being Nishinoya, he's too vague and Yamaguchi just looks startled and confused. 

"Wha-- ?'

"--that's not your practice jersey!" Nishinoya all but yells, his face going redder. What in the world is his adorable, innocent kouhai doing in Tsukishima's practice jersey? Did this brazen act imply something? What kind of person ambles through the gym wearing someone else's clothes? Has Yamaguchi no shame?

Nishinoya is so incensed, and a bit too excited, that he backs Yamaguchi into the clubroom wall, his kouhai's back thudding harshly against it. 

Nishinoya smacks a hand to the left of Yamaguchi, just shy of his freckled mid-arm because the libero isn't tall enough to smack it beside his head, and looks up at his prey with an intimidating glare. 

"Why are you wearing Tsukishima's clothes?" Nishinoya asks matter-of-factly, his voice a lethal whisper. No nonsense today!

Yamaguchi has his hands bunched up to his chest, fiddling his fingers is nervousness. As Nishinoya leans in, Yamaguchi grows increasingly nervous and his face starts to flush a pretty pink.

Nishinoya squints his eyes, snorting through his nose. Yamaguchi is starting to look pretty incriminating right about now. If his suspicions are correct…

"I just spent the night at Tsukki's!" Yamaguchi finally coughs up.

Nishinoya nearly faints. 

The shorter of the two backs up, staring up at Yamaguchi as if he suddenly sprouted two heads. Thoughts of failure and "fraternal fuck-up" raged rampant in Nishinoya's mind. How could this have happened to his kouhai under his watch? They were never supposed to get this far. This whole thing was about him observing the cute and innocent moments between grumpy and freckles. It wasn't supposed to go beyond PG-13!

"Our clothes must have gotten mixed up!" Yamaguchi continues, still bright red, oblivious to the hole he's dug himself into. He presses a finger to his cheek out of nervousness. "We were in a hurry this morning; got up pretty late actually."

It feels like an arrow has pierced right through him. Nishinoya clutches at his chest. "Why?" This couldn't possibly get any worse.

"We stayed up really late last night," Yamaguchi answers with a small chuckle. Nishinoya's face drains of color. He's so lost in thought that he doesn't even hear when Yamaguchi continues, explaining that he and Tsukishima were up all night playing Super Smash Bros.

Nishinoya cards his fingers through his spiky hair, shaking his head. He can't believe that his two kouhai were already fooling around behind closed doors. He didn't even know that members of their team were even experimenting with each other so soon. He certainly does not approve.

He picks his head back up and stares Yamaguchi down, taking a step forward. He probably looks pretty intense, he certainly feels it, and as he gets as close as he can go, he grips hard onto the sides of Yamaguchi's arms and barks out, "Did he hurt you Yamaguchi?! Because if he ever does, as your senpai I'll kick his--!"

"--Yamaguchi."

They both tense up.

Tsukishima is standing a distance away, a water bottle dangling from his hand. His face is pinched into a deep frown and he looks so irritated that Nishinoya releases Yamaguchi and takes a tentative step back.

Tsukishima stalks over, his frown deepening and his eyes narrowing. He looks sort of pissed off now.

"What's he doing to you Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asks tersely, placing his hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder protectively, but Nishinoya reads it as possessive. 

Tsukishima then turns his back to Nishinoya, effectively closing Yamaguchi off from him. Definitely possessive.

Tsukishima whispers a few words to him, and then they seem to have a mini conversation between themselves, before Yamaguchi finally gives a curt nod. They slip away from each other then, and Nishinoya doesn't miss the way Tsukishima's hand lingers along Yamaguchi's arm.

"Excuse me Noya-senpai, Ennoshita is asking for me," Yamaguchi apologizes while bowing, and then he prances off.

It feels empty with Yamaguchi gone. Nishinoya and Tsukishima stand across from each other and find themselves in an impromptu standoff, neither one speaking or moving, until finally Tsukishima let's a smirk scrawl across his face. His glasses glint and he looks conniving.

"Oh, and Nishinoya-senpai," the blond drawls. "The reason why Yamaguchi's wearing my jersey is because his own is pretty short isn't it?"

Nishinoya blinks and doesn't understand where this is going, but he nods slowly anyway. He had noticed it being a bit too short the other day.

Tsukishima's smile grows impossibly wider. "Mine is longer on him, and it does a good job hiding all the hickeys I left on his hips last night." Tsukishima then presses a pale finger to own lips in a shushing gesture, turns around, and stalks off.

Nishinoya bangs his head against the clubroom wall and doesn't move for the next 20 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I'm strictly on mobile.


End file.
